


Making A Solemn Vow:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e04 A'ohe Kio Pohaku Nalo i Ke Alo Pali, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Polygamy, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve talks about the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!+*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Making A Solemn Vow:

*Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve talks about the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!+

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“I could raise holy hell for the way you went through that machine full of sand”, Adam Noshimuri told his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he, & their lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were leading him into their home.

 

“I had to do what I had to do, I couldn’t let him get away, No matter the cost or consequences”, The Five-O Commander said, as he defending his actions. “We understand, But we could’ve lost you too”, The Blond said, as he got everything all set up for dinner, & a night in.

 

“Please make a solemn vow to us, You would do everything to stay with us”, Adam said in a hopeful tone, as he pulled Steve to him, & kissed him, as Danny was reaching Steve’s other side, & they relaxed for awhile.

 

As they went into the dining room, where dinner was all set up, & waiting. “I promise you that I will do everything to come home to the two of you, & to take care of myself,” The Two Handsome Men kissed him on the temples.

 

“Thank you”, His lovers said in unison, The Loudmouth Detective, & Handsome Asian were glad to hear it, as they were settled in, & eating the wonderful meal. They have a future to plan for, & they were ready.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
